


Quarantadue volte

by liar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/pseuds/liar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, non-”<br/>“Sherlock!”<br/>“Va bene, d'accordo – Sherlock alza le mani in segno di scusa - se hai intenzione di sacrificare la tua regina per una torre-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantadue volte

"' _Terre inesplorate_ '?"  
"Ma porc- Sherlock, quante volte ti avrò già detto che dovresti smetterla di cercare farmi venire un infarto?"  
Sherlock sprofonda nel divano accanto al camino, poggiando la testa sullo schienale e chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Non stavo attentando alla tua salute, John, non è una mia mancanza se tu non presti attenzione all'ambiente che ti circonda. Comunque, quarantadue".  
"Beh, sto leggendo. Cosa?"  
"Cosa cosa?"  
"Quarantadue?"  
"Volte. Quarantadue volte".  
John ride, scuotendo la testa "Per la miseria, era un modo di dire. Cioè, le hai contate? È quasi tenero. Inquietante in un certo senso, ma-"  
"Mi annoio" lamenta Sherlock, agitando le gambe.  
John sospira e lancia un ultimo sguardo al quarto capitolo del libro di Babbanologia che dovrebbe finire entro dopodomani e poi se lo lascia scivolare dalla mano.  
"Come hai fatto ad entrare, comunque?"  
"Elementare. Tenendo conto delle precedenti parole d'ordine e del fatto che la Signora Grassa ha l'abitudine di bere una pinta o due - magari tre - almeno una volta a settimana e che quindi creare un collegamento-"  
John rotea gli occhi "Phil ha perso di nuovo un biglietto appena all'inizio del corridoio".  
Sherlock socchiude un solo occhio e lo fissa per qualche istante, per poi allungargli di scatto un pezzo di carta stretto fra l'indice e il medio.  
"Quando vi troverete un'invasione Serpeverde in Sala Comune saprete con chi prendervela".  
John ridacchia "Beh, per ora sei tu quello che piomba qui ad orari improbabili occupando la nostra sala comune".  
"Non sono _piombato_ -"  
"Come mai qui?"  
"Hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto?"  
"Hah, come se tu-"  
"Sono annoiato a morte, John. Affatturami e facciamola finita".  
"Il solito melodrammatico. Se hai voglia di svagarti, potresti andare a trovare Molly, qualche volta".  
"Molly Hooper? Perché diavolo dovrei andare da Molly?"  
"Perché, beh, andiamo. Dovresti averlo capito, mister cervellone”.  
"Molly è noiosa. Non mi interessa".  
"Quindi io non sarei noioso?"  
"Meno degli altri".  
John sbuffa "Lo prendo come un complimento".  
"John, intrattienimi. Fa' qualcosa, almeno di' qualcosa di vagamente interessate, per la barba di Merlino".  
"Siamo a Hogwarts, succede qualcosa di interessate ogni ora!"  
"Interessante per te, forse, per te è tutto nuovo. Senza offesa".  
Il grifondoro sospira e si guarda intorno. Potrebbe iniziare a parlare per l'ennesima volta dei quadri in movimento, anche se Sherlock gli ha spiegato come funzionano almeno un paio d'anni fa; potrebbe parlare del cibo che appare magicamente nei vassoi - anche se Sherlock gli ha mostrato le cucine la seconda settimana del suo primo anno, e John ricorda di essere rimasto così deluso solo quando ha scoperto che Babbo Natale non esiste; potrebbe dirgli dell'ultimo incantesimo che hanno sperimentato a Transfigurazione, ma è sicuro che Sherlock lo conosca da almeno tre anni.  
Il suo sguardo cade sul libro abbandonato ai suoi piedi e inizia a parlare senza nemmeno pensarci troppo: "I babbani usavano indicare su mappa le terre inesplorate con la dicitura 'terra incognita', ma alcuni territori sconosciuti venivano segnalati come 'hinc sunt dracones', perché si credeva ci fossero dei draghi. Beh, adesso scopro che effettivamente in alcune aree i draghi c'erano. Draghi in carne e ossa. Il Consiglio dei Maghi ha provveduto ovviamente a distruggere qualsiasi mappa con tale dicitura che potesse trovare, e ha cancellare la memoria a chiunque le avesse anche solo viste di sfuggita. Ne è rimasta solo una in circolo, ma proprio per questo i babbani la vedono come leggenda metropolitana - John ridacchia - Se lo dicessi ai miei ex professori mi prenderebbero per pazzo".  
“Cos'era quel disegno?”  
“Quale? - John riapre il libro e mostra la pagina che prima stava leggendo a Sherlock – questo?”  
“Sì”.  
“Una rosa dei venti. Non l'hai mai vista?”  
“... Oh”.  
John si sistema meglio sulla poltrona, con un mezzo sorriso “Ti ho fatto incuriosire?”  
“Assolutamente no”.  
John sospira e rotea gli occhi, per poi alzarsi e imboccare le scale per la sua stanza “Okay, allora. Scacchi”.  
“Ah! Grandios-”  
“A una condizione, Sherlock – John si blocca a metà rampa e si volta – non devi anticipare le mie mosse ad alta voce. O commentarle. Okay?”  
“Oh, John, non mi lasci mai divertire un po'...”

 

“No, non-”  
“Sherlock!”  
“Va bene, d'accordo – Sherlock alza le mani in segno di scusa - se hai intenzione di sacrificare la tua regina per una torre-”  
“Oh, andiamo-” John si rilassa contro la spalliera del letto, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Sherlock sbuffa “Scusa”.  
“Come, prego?”  
“Ho detto – si alza, andandosi a sedere dall'altro lato della scacchiera accanto a John – scusami”.  
“Non giochiamo più?”  
“Nah, avrei comunque fatto scacco matto in sei mosse”.  
“Giusto”.  
Rimangono fermi senza dire una parola per due minuti buoni, poi John si schiarisce la voce.  
“Hai di nuovo quell'espressione. A cosa stai pensando?”  
“Quale espressione?”  
“Quella del cavaliere tenebroso che si farà squagliare il cervello per deterioramento”.  
“ _Cavaliere_? - Sherlock si volta, analizzandolo con lo sguardo – John, sul serio”.  
“Non vuoi essere il mio cavaliere, Sherly?”  
Sherlock scuote la testa, trattenendo a fatica un sorriso “Smettila di flirtare con me”.  
John esita un attimo, come se volesse farsi più vicino – Sherlock trattiene il respiro e si odia per questo – ma poi scoppia a ridere, tornando a guardare il soffitto “Mai!”  
È strano come all'improvviso Sherlock sia incredibilmente consapevole della mano di John a due millimetri dalla sua gamba.  
“Visto che ti ho battuto già tre volte oggi e devo inventarmi qualcosa per una pergamena di Storia della Magia, sarà meglio che vada”.  
“Oh, di già? E io che volevo farti _divertire_ per davvero...”  
“Smettila”.  
Sherlock apre la porta ed esce dalla stanza senza nemmeno voltarsi e John tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.

 

A colazione, il giorno dopo, Sherlock trova un biglietto accanto a una caraffa di succo di zucca.  
“ _Ieri te ne sei andato prima che finissi di flirtare con te. È un po' maleducato, sai?_  
 _J._ ”  
Sherlock ride fra sé, avendo cura di conservare quel pezzo di carta in una tasca dei pantaloni.


End file.
